


So Far and Yet So Close

by LighthouseHunter101



Series: Journey Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseHunter101/pseuds/LighthouseHunter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second instalment in the Journey Series and continues from part 1.  Jim and Blair investigate the death of a man whose body is found in his burnt out car.  An accelerant is found in the car.  Who would want the man dead and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far and Yet So Close

PART 1

Jim and Blair entered the Bullpen and moved to Jim’s desk. Simon was already sat at his desk a mound of ever present paperwork in front of him. After a few moments the captain looked up and noticed the Sentinel detective and his Guide had entered the room. 

“Jim, can you come into my office,” Simon said at normal volume and even though his door was closed he knew the Sentinel would hear him. 

Jim glanced over at his captain and nodded. Simon saw him turn to his Guide and say something and then the two of them made their way over to the captain’s office.

Once they were settled in chairs in front of his desk Simon began. 

“Firefighters were called to a car fire at the bottom of a ravine this morning. The car was registered to a Steve Tanner and a male body was found in the driver’s seat.” Simon handed Jim a piece of paper. “That’s the address.”

“Seems like an open and shut case, Simon, why are Major Crimes involved?” Jim asked.

“Firefighters also discovered an accelerant was used in the car.”

“Is anyone suspected?” Blair asked.

“No,” Simon replied including the Guide in the conversation, knowing that the Guide and the Sentinel were a team and Blair would be included in all Police activities that involved the detective from now on. “Not at this time.”

Jim was smiling to himself, in the month since his Guide had been in his life he had come on in leaps and bounds. He was gaining confidence, not just with his Guide abilities but also with talking to and dealing with people. Before his empathic abilities could have easily become overwhelmed by surrounding people’s emotions but now he had garnered a great deal of control. Jim knew that a lot of Guides were not allowed to even talk in public without their Sentinel’s permission, but he knew his Guide was different from the moment he had realised he was his Guide. Not least the fact that when Blair has first come into his life he had been in the guise of a wolf. Jim still didn’t know how or why that had happened. Blair had been in Tacoma taking the anti-Guide drug Dexadiazapine, so he wouldn’t be discovered that he was an empath or a Guide. The wolf had travelled a long way to find his Sentinel and Jim would never be the same again now that he had.

Jim realised what a sham his life had been before Blair, he had been an empty shell and just existing. Now he felt alive and complete. With his Guide at his side he felt like he could take on the world. His greatest joy, apart from having his Guide in his life, was not having to take the Sentinel drug Famminopan any longer. 

Now he could be the police officer he had been trained to be. He could also be the Sentinel he was destined to be. Jim knew he couldn’t shield his Guide from the crime scenes he would be sent to. The Sentinel knew some would be gory and plain horrific, he had to teach Blair to be able to cope with them. He might need his Guide to help him with his senses at any time. This new case was going to be one of those times.

“We’re out of here, Chief,” Jim stated standing and indicating for his Guide to join him.

Dutifully the Guide followed his Sentinel. Simon Banks watched the two men leave his office and he allowed himself a wry smile as Sandburg closed the door behind himself. Although he had to remain stern in the office where his men were concerned, the captain couldn’t help but like the young affable Guide. Jim was a different man now he had his true companion at his side. Pre-Blair Jim had been a broken man, a shadow of the man he should have been, his senses dulled by drugs, but now they would see the man that Jim Ellison was. And not just because his Sentinel abilities were stable and focused, but because he had another human being to take care of and protect. Simon had worried that his detective and friend had been losing his fight for life, now he exuded control and confidence. Simon Banks almost felt sorry for the criminals of Cascade; a proficient Sentinel/Guide team were on their trails.

##########

Jim drove to the address of the car accident. It was on a lonely private road. Apparently the victim lived in a secluded house on the outskirts of the city. A private drive wound through woodland. It was here that the car had gone down the side of an embankment and landed on its roof in a gulley below. The victim’s wife had raised the alarm when her husband had failed to return home.

The crime scene had been preserved and officers were still milling around looking for clues. There were no skid marks evident on the road above the crime scene, only the disturbance of the foliage any indication that a car had careened down the side of the steep embankment. Jim could still smell the fire in the air. A rope had been set up to assist the emergency personnel to access the accident site below.

Jim didn’t even try to stop his Guide as he moved to follow him down to the crash site. He knew it would serve no purpose as the Guide would follow his Sentinel into any situation.

Once down at the bottom of the embankment, the land levelled out. Trees and foliage were blackened round the twisted wreckage of the car, which was totally burnt out. The windows had melted and failed in the fire, the tyres were melted amorphous shapes and there was the distinctive odour of burnt flesh in the air. 

“Are you okay, Jim?” Blair asked as he saw his Sentinel grimace.

“Yeah, Chief, the smell’s pretty strong that’s all.”

“Filter it out,” the Guide replied and the Sentinel nodded. 

The Sentinel moved closer to the car his senses keen and primed. The Guide followed closely in case his Sentinel needed his help at any moment. Jim hunkered down next to the driver’s door and peered inside. The body of the victim was still in situ, hanging upside down. The torso was twisted and blackened. Muscles were exposed as outside skin had burnt away. The fire had been intense and it had been hot. Jim sniffed the air and could definitely distinguish the telltale odour of an accelerant.

It smelt like kerosene which had a distinctively different odour to gasoline, especially to a Sentinel's sharp nose. Jim looked for a container, anything to suggest the driver might be transporting the volatile liquid inside the car. But the Sentinel couldn't see anything. Looking at the distinctive burn patterns in the car, the kerosene had been liberally spread around the car but concentrated on the driver's side. 

The detective gazed at the charred remains of the human being and wondered whether he was alive or dead when the car had caught fire. It looked like an accident but the presence of the accelerant made Jim think something else had more than likely occurred. 

Jim’s cop instincts were telling him that the driver had been murdered. 

Blair was concentrating on his Sentinel. One look at the blackened body was enough for the sensitive Guide.

"Come on, Chief," Jim said shepherding his Guide away. The Sentinel had seen all he needed to and he didn't want his Guide exposed to the horrors of such a gruesome scene any longer than he needed to be.

Blair was relieved at that. His stomach was now feeling decidedly queasy.

The detective told the duty officer that the coroner could remove the victim and forensics could take their samples for further analysis.

Jim and Blair followed the road to the end and the isolated house that stood there. A woman stood on the porch looking out anxiously waiting for news.

Cheryl Tanner's brown eyes were bloodshot from crying as she watched the two men approach. 

“Mrs Tanner?” Jim asked and the teary woman nodded. “I’m Detective Ellison and this is my partner Blair Sandburg.” Blair nodded as her bloodshot eyes looked at him briefly before returning to Jim. “I’d like to ask you some questions,” Jim added.

“Come in, but I don’t know what else I can tell you that I haven’t already told the other officers,” she stated beckoning them inside her house. She led them into the spacious kitchen where she had left a half drunk cup of coffee on a breakfast counter. An ashtray lay next to it with numerous cigarette butts cluttering it. Jim could smell the odour of the cigarettes in the air. The woman had obviously smoked a lot of them.

“I’ve been trying to give up,” she said as she dabbed at her tears. “But Steve’s death,” she started to sob again and raised the hanky to her nose and blew. She reached for the cigarette packet but then stopped in mid-reach mindful that she now had company.

“Coffee?” she asked. “Or I have tea?”

“Coffee would be great,” Blair replied hoping it would give the woman something to do and focus on. She pottered about for a few seconds putting in a fresh filter and coffee in the machine. 

Then she indicated for Jim and Blair to sit at the kitchen table which was in front of a large French door and windows that overlooked a spacious garden beyond. 

“Steve and I used to sit here every morning. I can’t believe he’s gone,” she said. “The officer said that his car went over the edge on the service road. I told him so many times not to speed along that road. His luck finally ran out.”

“Did your husband have any enemies?” Jim asked.

“Enemies?” the woman questioned. “I thought it was an accident. The officer said it was an accident,” she replied more frantically.

“I’m sorry to tell you this,” Jim continued. “But there are traces of an accelerant in the car.”

“An accelerant?”

“Like gasoline or kerosene,” Blair added. “Did your husband ever have a can of any type of inflammable liquids in his car?”

“None that I know of,” the woman replied, then she got up from the kitchen table to go back to potter with the coffee machine.

“Has anyone threatened your husband recently?” Jim asked.

“No,” then the woman looked away for a moment as if weighing up something in her mind. “My husband was not well liked. He did have a tendency to rub people up the wrong way. But he was nothing but good to me.”

“How long were you married?” Blair enquired.

“Six years,” Cheryl Tanner replied. “He was a good husband and treated me well. As you can see,” she added then gestured with her hand to the house. “He provided for me very well.”

Cheryl poured the coffee and returned to the kitchen table. Blair took a sip, it was good. It was plainly evident that the Tanners certainly had money.

They talked for another ten minutes and then Jim brought the conversation to a close. Jim thanked Mrs Tanner for her time and they got up to leave. He gave the grieving widow his card and promised to keep her updated if he discovered any relevant information. 

At the door she spoke solemnly to them. "If my husband was murdered, find his killer detectives."

Jim assured her that they would do their utmost and then she closed the door, doing her best to stay composed in front of them. They walked back to Jim's truck and then started back down the service road. As they drove, Jim glanced over at his Guide who was quietly looking out of the passenger side window.

"What did you make of Mrs Tanner, Chief?" the Sentinel enquired but his attention was still on the road ahead. Blair turned his head to look at his Sentinel but didn't speak. "If you have an opinion I want to hear it. You're my Guide and my partner. Never forget or be afraid to voice anything to me about a case. So did you pick up anything?"

"Mrs Tanner wasn't grieving inside," Blair said quietly. "Her tears were for show there was no sorrow. She wasn't giving much away," and Blair sighed wearily. "I don't think she hated her husband but I don't think she loved him either."

"You sound tired, Chief."

"I am," Blair replied, knowing he couldn't hide anything from his Sentinel. Seeing the burnt dead body has affected him more than he wanted to admit.

"I'm going to take you home."

"I'm alright really, my Sentinel...Jim."

Jim smiled a crooked smile; his Guide still had trouble calling him by his given name from time to time. He was always so in control and stoic, but he was slowly relaxing. 

After their initial bonding which had been intense and an incredible experience. Jim had known from that moment his life would never be the same again. He also realised he had another human being to take care of, a life to cherish and protect at all times.

Blair sank back into the seat knowing that a prolonged bonding session was on the cards. Blair knew he needed it badly. He had felt out of sorts for the past few days, why he didn't know, but it was almost as if he could sense something was going to happen. He wasn't sure whether it was connected to him or Jim, or both of them. But something bad was in their future and it was eroding his barriers and making him feel anxious and tense. 

##########

The shadow reached out with an inky hand. Tendrils of a cold darkness touched his skin, as he saw black hands touch and then spread out over his body, like an oozing oil slick. It wanted to cover him, consume him with its hatred.

Blair tried to get away but the thing wouldn't let him go.

"Noooo..." he uttered as his heart began to beat faster.

Jim's eyes opened and he immediately sensed his Guide's distress below him in his small bedroom. The Sentinel jumped out of bed and raced down the staircase in moments and rushed into his Guide's room. Even though it was the middle of the night and no lights were on in the loft, Jim could clearly see that his Guide's bed was empty. But the Sentinel could also hear the loud heartbeat resonating close by followed by audible gasps for breath.

Dropping down onto all fours Jim looked under the bed and saw his Guide curled up there. His eyes wide open in fear. 

"It's alright, Chief. You're alright," Jim soothed but it didn't look like his Guide could hear him.

Jim had the presence of mind to put the bedside light on. Then he returned to look under the bed at his frightened Guide, wondering what had caused him to be so afraid. All was quiet, no one else was anywhere near the apartment.

"Shh, it's alright," Jim soothed and reached forward. He touched Blair's arm gently but he immediately recoiled from the touch, as if the Sentinel's touch had burnt him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Chief."

"Sent-inel," came the broken voice.

"Yes, Blair, it's me, Jim. You can't be too comfortable under there. Why don't you come out?"

Taking reassurance from Jim's voice Blair's eyes weren't so wide now as he looked round him and realised where he was and that he was safe. Feeling a little foolish that his Sentinel had found him hiding under his bed, the Guide scooted forward and emerged from his impromptu hiding place.

When he was standing Jim pulled his Guide to his chest and encircled him in his arms. All his senses honed in to his frightened Guide who was shaking visibly. Jim grabbed a blanket off the bed and put it round his trembling Guide's shoulders. 

Blair had come so far since he had been with him, gaining more confidence and control with his empathy every day. There hadn't been a replay of the incident when Blair had touched the mind of a murderer at the PD and it had overwhelmed him. Jim hoped that Blair wasn't going to suffer any setbacks.

Blair's heartbeat was nearly normal again now and the shivering has abated.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Blair said unable to meet his Sentinel's eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Blair nodded. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

Blair looked up then into his Sentinel's eyes. "Not really. Just something dark was coming for me. Something filled with longing and sadness. I wanted to help him but he wouldn't let me."

"It was just a nightmare." Blair nodded, suddenly feeling very tired again. "Do you want some hot milk or something?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I could sleep again now."

Blair got back into bed and Jim made sure his Guide was comfortable. He turned out the light and moved to sit in a chair in the room.

"I'll be alright now you don't have to stay," Blair said.

"I will for a little while. I don't think I can go back to sleep just yet. I'll always watch over you, Chief."

Blair smiled as he snuggled down under the warm blanket and comforter. 

"Thank you, my Sentinel," he said as he closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep. 

Jim sat quietly in the dark watching his Guide sleep, protecting silently in the darkness. Somehow his presence reassured his Guide even in sleep, so he was more than content to sit in the dark and watch over him.

##########

Next morning Blair was back to his normal self. Though he remembered the nightmare, in the reality of day it didn't seem as frightening as it had the night before. Blair realised how irrational it was as he thought about it. But Blair still feared for his Sentinel. His greatest fear was that a suspect overpowered his Sentinel and killed him. Blair didn't want to lose his Sentinel and be alone again. He would make sure that he used his empathic abilities on everyone they came into contact with checking for any perceivable threats. He had to protect his Sentinel as much as his Sentinel protected him. 

First he had to get through breakfast with a Sentinel who was in Blessed Protector mode. Blair couldn't even put bread in the toaster that morning without Jim seeing it as a dangerous activity. They managed to get breakfast and then get ready to head to the PD.

##########

PART 2

The Charles Shuman Mental Hospital was a bright modern establishment, which was run by the Sentinel/Guide Registry. It was where Sentinels and Guides were sent when they couldn't cope with their abilities in everyday life. They were sent there for many different reasons, some could be helped, but some could not. Some Sentinels could be helped by the Famminopan drug whereas some were not compatible with it. Some Sentinels and Guides spent a relatively short amount of time there until they were better and able to face the world once more. Some spent years there; whereas some could never be released and would be there for the rest of their lives. 

Guy Baker sat opposite his doctor. The doctor he had spoken to every day for the past month since the death of his Guide. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think about poor Rosalynd, raped, beaten and murdered by that man. Another Sentinel and his Guide had captured the taker of his Guide's life, but though there had been justice, there was no second chance for Rosalynd. His Guide was still dead, her warmth and lust for life cruelly lost forever.

But though at first the pain had been raw and all consuming, now Guy knew he could live on. He would never stop missing her or wanting her gentle guidance, but now he was stable on Famminopan and knew, although it was a scary thought to leave the safety of the hospital, he was ready to continue with his life. The doctor was also expressing that he felt he was ready to leave. 

"You have come a long way, Guy," Dr Luchi told his patient. "How do you feel about leaving here?" his hazel eyes studied him intently.

"I feel I'm ready, Dr Luchi."

"I think you are too. What plans have you got for the future? Is there anything we can help you with? Anyone we can contact to help you adjust again to life outside?"

"No, no one. I still miss Rosalynd terribly," Guy said the pain evident in his voice.

"That is to be expected," the doctor replied sympathetically.

"But I also now realise that life goes on. I've been thinking about seeking a new Guide."

"Good, good," the doctor enthused. "I will contact the Sentinel/Guide Registry and start the ball rolling in that direction. You realise it could take a while to find a compatible Guide for you."

"I know doctor, I understand. I'm prepared for that. It won't be easy to find a replacement for...for Rosalynd."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "You are stable on the Famminopan," the doctor said out loud as he checked his notes. “I'll make the necessary arrangements. I can safely say I can recommend that you will be leaving us very soon."

"Thank you, doctor."

"But should you ever need our help, you need only contact us."

"I will, doctor, and thank you."

Guy felt apprehensive as he prepared to leave the sanctuary of the hospital. Here he had found solace in the consuming passion of his pain; here he didn't need to care about his Sentinel abilities or trying to keep them under control. The drugs they doled out made pain a distant memory. 

The apartment he had shared with Rosalynd would be his first trial. It would be empty without her presence. Maybe he shouldn't go back there and start fresh somewhere else. But as he packed his few belongings, he realised he wanted to remember her. He realised she was gone but part of him wanted to cling on to her memory. No, he would go home and remember. He would remember her with warmth and happiness, not loss and despair.

Guy Baker walked out of Charles Shuman Mental Hospital a small suitcase in his hand, determined to live again and live life to the fullest.

##########

Guy Baker entered the apartment he had shared with his Guide with trepidation. He walked into the lounge, noticing how desperately quiet and stark the place seemed. Everything was as he had left it, but it didn’t feel like the apartment he had lived in for so many years. It could almost be someone else’s home for all the feeling of familiarity he felt. He walked into his bedroom and placed his suitcase on the bed. He unlatched it and removed the contents and arranged them around the bed. Regimentally, on automatic, he started to put the items away. His picked up his case containing his shaving kit and shampoo and moved to the bathroom. The route took him passed his Guide’s bedroom. He stopped at the closed door. Reaching up Guy pushed the door open.

The interior was just how Rosalynd had left it that fateful day she had left never to return again. A pair of shoes lay by the bed. The bed was made but slightly crumpled where Rosalynd had sat on the sheets and duvet before leaving. Soft toys adorned the bed, neatly stacked by the pillow. 

The rest of the room contained a dresser and a wardrobe. The pinkness and femininity of the room made him smile as he remembered how his Guide had loved the colour pink. Guy moved to the bed and picked up the white teddy bear he had given her for the second anniversary of her becoming his Guide. She loved that bear. 

Guy crushed the bear to his chest, he could smell her scent on it, smell the perfume she had always worn. The perfume that wasn’t too strong to overpower his Sentinel senses. She had always been thoughtful like that.

Guy sank to his knees and cried. His resolve to remember her with warmth and happiness crumbled to dust as his all consuming grief surfaced and he felt the pain of her loss, just as sharply as the first day she had been taken. He remembered clearly how he had felt her die. The exact moment her life had been extinguished and the physical pain he had felt at that moment. Guy felt something break inside of him as his grief manifested inside of him. A searing pain shot through him and he sank to the floor on all fours, the unbearable pain making him gasp for breath. The bear still tightly clutched in one hand.

Finally the pain subsided and Guy took a deep steadying breath and stood up, wiping away the tears. Tears didn’t solve anything, they wouldn’t bring her back. Still clutching the teddy bear Guy turned and left the bedroom. He went back into his bedroom and repacked a few things as quickly as he could.

He moved to the front door silently and didn’t look back. He opened it and stepping through he closed it behind him with finality. The grieving Sentinel vowed never to set foot in the place ever again. There were too many memories and he could never take a new Guide there. No one could replace Rosalynd but he knew he couldn't live without a Guide and Rosalynd would want him to have one. 

Guy decided his next stop would be the Sentinel/Guide Registry to see if Dr Luchi’s telephone call had indeed started the ball rolling. He phoned them and although he found them sympathetic they gently told him it could take weeks, sometimes years to find a compatible Guide. Guy thanked them for their time as he wondered what would happen to him whilst he had to wait.

Guy checked into a hotel for the night, too tired to start searching for an apartment to rent as he sold his own apartment. His own family lived in New Mexico so were too far away to help him, but he had friends who could help him. All he had to do was ask. He was a proud man but even he knew he needed help if he was going to get his life back. 

Guy lay back on the bed in his hotel room looking up at the ceiling, thinking how lonely and alone he felt at that moment. Maybe he should call one of his friends. He decided to go for a walk to think about his options. He left the room and passed a candy machine. He rummaged in his jacket pocket looking for some loose change. As he did so, he came across something else. Taking it out he saw that it was a business card, he had forgotten he had put it there. 

James Ellison  
Detective Major Crimes.

Guy remembered the detective had first visited him in the hospital after Rosalynd had been kidnapped. He was the detective on the case and he had solved the case; though Guy didn’t remember much at the time as he had been too overwhelmed by grief.

But Guy did remember the detective was a Sentinel and the Sentinel had a Guide. The Guide had been instrumental in the capture of Rosalynd's killer. Guy started to think about the Guide. 

##########

Blair sat in the lecture room at Rainier University. He was studying part time for a degree in criminology. Jim knew his Guide was intelligent and he had let him decide if he wanted to go back to school. Blair wanted to do something that would help his Sentinel, so when he had discovered the criminology course he had told his Sentinel. Jim had been more than encouraging and now Blair was in the class listening to the teacher’s lecture.

“What is the difference between crime and the idea of social harm?” the lecturer asked.

Blair thought over the question as other members of the class raised their hands and spoke their thoughts. It was a very open class and the lecturer encouraged the students to speak out. Blair was still a little self conscious about speaking out in public with his own opinions. It was frowned upon for a Guide to speak in public without his Sentinel's permission. He knew he was the only Guide there, plus he was not accompanied by his Sentinel, and he didn’t want to let Jim down in any way. 

Blair listened as the discussion continued, enjoying every moment of the interaction between the students and the teacher.

Blair was making friends with some of his classmates but nothing meaningful. He didn’t have the time to socialise out of uni, as he had his Guide duties to perform. Taking care of his Sentinel was paramount. The fact that his Sentinel let him study was a dream come true. He didn’t want to ruin any chance of being allowed to participate in the course.

After the class Blair spoke for a few minutes with a couple of his class friends but then he knew he had to leave. He had to catch the next bus so that he could get home to the loft first and start dinner. Jim was insistent he collect his Guide from the university but it wasn't always practical and catching the bus gave Blair a little extra freedom and responsibility. Blair checked his cellphone to make sure there were no text messages from Jim. He kept the phone switched on but in silent mode so that Jim could contact him at any time. If his Sentinel needed him he could leave his lecture at a moment’s notice. His Sentinel always came first. There were no messages so Blair started the walk over the campus to the bus stop. Jim wasn’t very happy about his Guide catching the bus and although Blair knew how to drive, the years of keeping his Guide abilities secret had afforded him a normal life, but now his Guide status forbade him the possibility to be able to drive. Guides were not allowed to by law. But Blair saw it as a small sacrifice to being Jim’s Guide, especially when that Sentinel gave him freedoms that most Guides didn’t and would never have.

As Blair walked over the campus a pair of eyes watched his every move. Guy Baker watched the Guide. The Guide that had found Rosalynd’s killer, somehow that felt right that that Guide would be his new Guide. 

Guy started to think of ways of how he could make Blair Sandburg his Guide.

###########

Over the course of the next week Guy watched Blair’s every move, picking up his normal routine. He watched when the Guide was alone; he watched when the Guide was with his Sentinel. It was becoming apparent that to acquire the Guide the Sentinel would have to die first. The bond had to be broken and only in death could it be truly severed. 

Guy knew he could kill to acquire the Guide.

###########

Blair cried out in his sleep. Every night he had the same nightmare. The black shadow man reached for him. Some nights he touched him and he felt his coldness seep into him. The man was cold inside, alone and afraid. But Blair also knew the man wanted him and this was what made him fearful. That the man would do anything to possess him. Blair wasn’t sure why he was having this nightmare constantly. It was getting to the stage that he was almost afraid to go to sleep. 

Jim had noticed how little sleep his Guide was getting. He told himself that if it continued he was taking him to a Guide doctor. Maybe he could give his Guide something that would make him sleep all through the night. Maybe then he wouldn’t get these bad dreams that were affecting him so badly. 

It was affecting Blair during the day as well. His Guide put on a false air of cheerfulness at times, but the Sentinel knew his Guide was suffering and he wouldn’t allow it to go on. 

###########

Next day Jim sat at his desk in Major Crimes, Blair at his side. The Sentinel knew his Guide had had another nightmare the previous night. Blair tried to be quiet when the night terrors woke him up, but the Sentinel was attuned to his Guide’s bodily rhythms and he knew when something had changed. The staccato beat his racing heart beat out was enough to awaken any Sentinel. Jim resisted going down to his Guide, letting him deal with it on his own. That was difficult for him, as his natural reaction was to protect the Guide, but he knew Blair would call him if he truly needed him. He had to let his Guide have the choice to deal with it on his own from time to time, despite his instincts to run down there and comfort him.

Jim’s phone rang. Blair listened to Jim’s side of the conversation.

“Dan, are you sure….Yeah okay….Okay….Yes. Thanks, bye.”

“Who was that?” Blair asked when Jim had put down the receiver.

“Dan Wolfe, medical examiner. They had a John Doe who they’ve just identified as Steven Tanner.”

“But didn't Steve Tanner die in his car?” Blair asked.

“Seems it wasn’t Mr Tanner whose body was in the car after all, but someone else.”

“Then who was it in the car?”

“I think we should speak with the widow,” Jim said rising from his chair.

The case didn’t make sense and Jim wasn’t sure if the grieving widow would shed any light on it or not, but it was worth a try.

Mrs Tanner was more than a little surprised when she was told her husband’s body had been found and that it wasn’t his remains in the burnt out shell of his car. The Sentinel could tell she was telling the truth, she was surprised that her husband’s body had been found elsewhere. However Blair was picking up that she was also hiding something. 

After Jim and Blair left Cheryl’s house they sat in Jim’s car for a few minutes. Jim listened to the interior of the house and soon heard Cheryl’s voice on the phone shouting at someone on the other end.

“You didn’t hide the body very well, you idiot...They’ve found Steve’s body you cretin...I knew I should have done it myself...You might just have ruined everything...Do not interrupt me when I’m yelling at you!!” she ranted and Jim winced.

Blair watched his Sentinel wondering what he was hearing. 

Jim knew now he had grounds to have Cheryl watched and her phone tapped. The grieving widow was definitely behind her husband’s death. Now he just had to prove it. But why fake her husband’s death in his car only for his body to turn up anyway? She was conspiring with someone else and it looked like they hadn’t purposely wanted the body to be found. It didn’t make any sense. But Jim would find out the motive and reasoning behind it all. He just had to dig a little deeper. It was what he was paid the big bucks for. He would start by checking phone records and see who she had just called.

He glanced over at his Guide. 

“How about some lunch, Chief? Then I’ll drive you over to Rainier so that you can take that class this afternoon.”

“Thanks, Jim, I had wondered with the investigation whether you’d forgotten about that class.”

“Never, Chief, but if I ever do you tell me if you have to be somewhere. I want you to have a life outside of being my Guide. You gave up your identity when you became my Guide, it’s the least I can do.”

Blair smiled broadly; he was glad that Jim was his Sentinel.

They drove back to Cascade and after lunch Jim dropped his Guide off at the university. Jim drove back to the station telling his Guide he would pick him up at 4pm sharp, there would be no bus catching today. Jim had the time to pick up his Guide and that was what he had insisted on. And although the Sentinel gave his Guide a lot of leeway there were certain things he demanded in return. And one of them was promptness; he hated to be kept waiting, and especially not from a tardy Guide. Letting his Guide out of his sight was hard enough to do, without him not being at the allotted pick-up place on time. If anything would put a Sentinel into Blessed Protector mode it would be that. Blair would never keep his Sentinel waiting unless he didn’t have a choice. Jim’s trust meant everything to him and he wouldn’t want to give up his moments of liberty for anything.

After the class Blair was walking back over to the arranged pick-up place in the car park when he heard a loud bang. It took him a few moments to realise that it was a gunshot. Then he also felt a searing pain in his head. Reaching up to his head he expected to feel blood there but there was nothing, only a throbbing pain in his head remained.

Blair looked at the car park, Jim’s truck was there but he also realised the front windscreen was shattered. The Guide realised with dread that he had felt his Sentinel’s pain. Jim had been the one who had been shot in the head. Blair ran then towards the truck and his Sentinel. 

“Jim!” he shouted as he wove through the parked cars desperate to reach him as quickly as he could.

Suddenly, Blair was grabbed from the side and wrestled to the ground. He felt a sudden sting in his thigh and the world greyed out. Guy quickly injected the Guide with a sedative and a dose of the Guide drug to ease him through the shock of losing his bond to the Sentinel. When it wore off he could then bond to the Guide himself. Guy knew he was the master tactician and had thought of everything. 

Blair's last thought was for his Sentinel as the world faded away to nothing.

Pandemonium broke out as someone realised that a man had been shot in his vehicle. As the bystanders milled around and phoned for an ambulance and the Police, no one noticed the young man being placed onto the back seat of a car and covered by a blanket. No one saw the car leave the scene as everyone focused on the area of the shooting.

##########

He felt warm and drowsy. His thoughts were a little disjointed at first as he rose to consciousness. Two blue eyes opened and spotted canvas, like the interior of a tent. Looking round Blair realised he was lying inside a sleeping bag inside a blue tent. It was dark but a lantern was hanging from the top of the tent and he could just see enough to realise where he was. 

He still felt groggy as his mind tried to form cohesive thoughts. It came back to him in bits and pieces until he remembered that Jim had been shot. Blair struggled to sit up. As he did so he realised his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were also tied together. Whoever had taken him was taking no chances that he would try to escape.

Blair wondered why he had been taken and by whom. He wondered if that part of the puzzle would be answered imminently as the tent’s opening unzipped. A man on his hands and knees entered the tent. He was wearing a green waterproof jacket with the hood pulled up. Blair couldn’t see the man’s face. But then the man tilted his face up and two blue eyes inspected him. Blair knew instinctively that he was a Sentinel and he was also the shadow man who had been haunting his dreams.

“Good you’re awake,” the man said. “How are you feeling?”

Blair ignored the question. “What do you want with me? Where is my Sentinel?”

“I’m sorry I had to kill him, but I know he wouldn’t have let you go voluntarily.”

“Jim’s not dead!” Blair insisted.

“My name’s Guy Baker and I need a Guide."

"Guy Baker." Blair knew that name. "I'm sorry for the loss of your Guide. We found the man who took her and murd..." Blair couldn’t finish the word, and then looked away but Guy didn't react.

"Rosalynd was my Guide. You’re my Guide now.”

“No I’m not,” Blair replied forcefully. “Jim Ellison is my Sentinel and I’m his Guide and only his Guide.”

“I know this is all new to you Blair but in time you will come to realise who you belong to.”

“I’ll never be your Guide,” Blair replied desperately. He felt for his link to Jim but couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t be dead. Could he? No Blair wouldn’t accept that. Jim was alive. He just had to stay alive long enough for Jim to find him. “You know that I’m not your Guide when you have to tie me up to stop me going back to my Sentinel.”

“I only tied you up so you wouldn’t hurt yourself, but you understand who you are now. You are my Guide and I expect you to behave as such. I am a fair man, a good man, but I won’t be messed around by anyone, even my Guide. You try to escape from me and I will punish you.” Guy’s blue eyes bore into Blair’s eyes as he spoke. “You would not want to find out what I meter out in punishment, Guide.”

Blair couldn’t suppress the shiver that coursed through him at the Sentinel’s admission. 

“Where are we?” Blair asked trying to deflect the moment.

“On our way to our new life,” Guy replied cheerfully. “I’ve got some food heating.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You must eat. You’ll feel better in the morning; you’ll soon see that being my Guide isn’t so bad.”

“I have a Sentinel…” Blair began.

“Yes you do – me!!” Guy interrupted calmly but firmly. “I am your Sentinel and you are my Guide. The sooner you accept that the sooner everything will be alright again.”

“I can’t be your Guide. I’m bonded to Jim.”

“Not anymore. When I killed your Sentinel, I severed the link,” the Sentinel replied a large smile on his face. “When you are feeling stronger you will open your mind to me and we will bond.”

“Never!” the Guide replied angrily.

The smile faltered a little but the Sentinel didn’t give in to his anger. The Guide had been through a lot in a short time but that was all he needed – time, time to come to terms with his new role and his new life.

“I understand your pain,” the Sentinel said looking away for a few moments to gather himself. “I felt such pain when I lost my Rosalynd. I never thought I would ever heal from that pain, but she is gone.” Guy looked down at his Guide. “In time you will feel less pain and you will come to me and I will be here to help you. That’s what Sentinel’s do; they protect and help their Guides.”

“Why didn’t you go to the Sentinel/Guide Registry for a Guide? I am another Sentinel’s Guide.”

Guy ignored the questions. “The food will be ready in a few minutes.”

Blair just looked away, wondering how the Sentinel thought he could eat when his Sentinel was out there. There was no way that Blair would even consider him dead. Blair concentrated on the link he had with his Sentinel but he couldn’t feel Jim. There wasn’t even an inkling of the Sentinel, not even the slightest sliver of a thread.

Maybe, maybe Jim really was dead but Blair shook the thought away. But it wouldn’t stay buried; it kept surfacing, nibbling away at his resolve. Jim!! Jim!!! Blair screamed the name in his head. He didn’t stop the tears that suddenly appeared. Blair closed his eyes and buried himself deeper into the sleeping bag suddenly feeling the vestiges of grief overwhelm him. He couldn’t have gone through everything, turning into the wolf and endured the long journey to find his Sentinel, only for his Sentinel to be taken from him so cruelly after such a short time.

But if Jim was dead and another Sentinel had claimed him, what point was there to it all? He didn’t want to be a Guide who was passed from Sentinel to Sentinel. He didn’t want to continue without his chosen Sentinel.

A few minutes later Guy returned to find Blair unmoving in the sleeping bag. He put down the plate of food he had made for his Guide along with the cup of tea. He could almost feel the Guide’s pain. Guy had already stopped taking the Famminopan and his senses were returning. He could smell the salt from the Guide's tears. It was to be expected. How many tears had he spilt for dear Rosalynd?

“Blair,” Guy said as he peeled back the edges of the sleeping bag. Blair had turned away facing the tent’s side. “I’ve brought you something to eat and drink.” Blair ignored him. “Please, Blair.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Just try to eat a little.” No response. “Just drink a little, then I’ll leave you alone.”

The Sentinel untied the Guide's hands and Blair turned his head to look at his captor. He couldn't feel any emotions from him but he didn't think he was in any immediate danger from him. He silently took the proffered cup, not wanting to anger the Sentinel. 

“Thank you,” he acknowledged. 

Guy watched pleased as Blair took a few sips of the hot camomile tea.

“It’s camomile to calm you. I know you’ve had a shock.”

Blair was thinking that it was going to take more than camomile tea to calm him down. But the Guide didn’t know about the sedative that the Sentinel had also slipped into the hot beverage.

Guy wanted his Guide to rest and he knew he wouldn’t take any drugs he gave him willingly. After a good night’s sleep the Guide would feel better. Then they would be able to continue their journey to their new life. Canada wasn’t far now and everything would be alright again once they reached their new home. There was no extradition from Canada for Sentinels.

Blair yawned as he drank the camomile tea, realising with the first few sips how thirsty he actually was. He had no idea that there were any drugs in the drink. Within a few minutes his eyes were closing and Guy gently took the tipping cup from his Guide’s hand. He helped Blair lie back and then tucked him in and zipped up the sleeping bag.

He sat in the darkness for a long while watching his Guide. He was very different to Rosalynd in every way. He cast his senses out, checking for dangers and predators, amazed at how easily he was able to do so in the presence of his Guide. He never thought he would be able to contemplate having a Guide again but this proved that they were meant to be Sentinel and Guide. 

##########

“He wakes,” Simon Banks said as he saw the Sentinel stirring in his hospital bed.

Jim’s eyes finally opened. Simon had sat next to Jim's bed all day after the surgery waiting for him to wake up. Jim discovered immediately that there was a very loud brass band playing in his head. He also felt disorientated and the surroundings were unfamiliar and strange. His eyes were a little unfocused and although he heard Simon’s voice it sounded very quiet and far away. His senses were a little out of whack, but nothing that his Guide couldn’t help him with. His thoughts turned to Blair and then realisation of the events overwhelmed his thoughts.

He remembered sitting in the truck seeing his Guide approaching on time and then there was an intense pain in his head. 

Blair!!!

“Blair!” the Sentinel tried to move but when he did there was an incredible jolt of pain in his head. His head felt like it was going to split in half. Jim closed his eyes again from the onslaught of sensations.

“Easy there, Jim. The doctor said you’d probably have a hell of a headache when you woke up.”

No kidding Jim thought as he wrestled with the pain trying to turn it down without the help of his Guide. His senses were spiking now, Simon’s voice sounded too loud. He grimaced in pain as he fought to control his senses.

Simon pressed for the nurse as he watched his detective grimacing in pain.

Jim’s eyes opened a few seconds later and this time they looked clearer, less clouded with pain.

“Simon...where’s Blair,” Jim uttered as he looked round the hospital room.

“Just take it easy, Jim. I’ll explain everything later, you need to rest.”

“No, I need my Guide. Where is he?” Jim’s tone inflected that he would take no answer but the truth.

“I’m sorry, Jim, but Blair’s gone.” Simon hated to tell Jim but he knew the Sentinel would only accept the truth.

“Gone?! What do you mean gone?”

“No one saw him after he left his class."

"I went to meet him at Rainier. I was sat waiting in the truck. I saw Blair he was coming towards me and then nothing but pain."

"Jim, someone shot you in the head."

"Any leads?" the Sentinel asked.

"Whilst you were unconscious Rafe and H went through the CCTV footage on the Rainier campus. They spotted someone familiar. He put Blair into a car and drove off. Everyone was concentrating on you, so they didn’t see...”

"Who?" Jim demanded when Simon hesitated to tell him.

"Guy Baker."

"The sentinel whose Guide was murdered. Blair solved the case," Jim said pride evident in his voice. "But Guy Baker's in a Sentinel hospital."

"No, he isn't. Not anymore, I checked. He was released ten days ago. Rafe and H checked his apartment it was empty. I also checked with the Sentinel/Guide Registry, Baker registered a request for a new Guide. But there are long waiting lists."

"He obviously couldn't wait and took my Guide. Where's Baker now?"

"We've put an APB out on him but so far we haven't found him."

"If he's got my Guide, I'll kill him," the Sentinel said, his eyes narrowing and a steely resolve edging into his voice.

Simon didn't doubt his detective's words. 

"We'll find Blair," Simon added, his voice controlled but none the less resolute. "But we do it by the book."

"Of course, Simon, I wouldn't do it any other way," Jim replied his face a hard mask of determination; his hands clamped together in tight fists. "But my Guide comes first."

Jim tried to sit up but every time he tried the room began to spin. He reached up and felt a swathe of bandages covering his head.

"Whoa there, cowboy," Simon said. "You're not fit enough to be up and about yet. It's a good job you've got a thick skull, the bullet just grazed you, a few millimetres to the left and you'd be dead now."

"I have to find my Guide," the Sentinel replied frustrated that he was supine and his Guide needed him. "Simon, I need to find Blair!"

"I know and every available Police officer is trying to do just that. You'll be no good to Blair if you keel over. You need to rest and as soon as we have something concrete you'll be the first to know. Okay?"

"Okay," Jim agreed, but not liking it one bit. 

"I'll see you in the morning, Jim, try to get some rest. I'll call you if I get any news."

Jim was lost in his despair and thoughts for his Guide. Simon sighed and walked to the door.

"Simon." The captain stopped at the door and glanced back over his shoulder. "Thanks for everything. I didn't mean to give you a hard time."

"It's all right, Jim," Simon replied trying to sound positive and supportive. "We will find Blair."

Then Simon left the Sentinel alone. Jim lay back and waited for the world to stop spinning. Then he rechecked the link with his Guide but it wasn't there. Maybe it was his head injury confusing his brain. He felt exhausted but how could he sleep when all he could think of was Blair in Guy Baker's clutches. 

/I'll find you, my Guide,/ Jim thought to himself as he glanced towards the window. Green curtains had been drawn across the window to shut out the night. 

His Guide was out there lost and alone at the mercy of a rogue Sentinel.

/Hold on Blair I'll find you./

##########

PART 3

Next morning Blair woke to the canvas interior of the tent and reality bit as he realised it wasn't a bad dream, but all too real. His head felt woolly and he realised he had been drugged. He had been taken by a Sentinel. Blair had felt the Sentinel's mind as he had grabbed him. It was a mind full of pain and anguish and he had felt sorry for him. The Guide instinct in him had wanted to reach out and help him but then the Sentinel had attacked him. Blair struggled to sit up but he was still bound. There was another sleeping bag beside him which was currently occupied. A few seconds later and the sleeping bag moved.

"You're awake," the Sentinel said happily.

Blair just glared at him in the gloomy interior of the tent.

"I'll start some breakfast, we need to be moving on as soon as we've eaten," he said cheerfully.

"I'm not hungry," Blair replied defiantly feeling anything but cheerful.

"You didn't eat anything last night," Guy replied. "Starving yourself isn't going to help you now is it?"

Blair looked away a resolute look on his face, defying the Sentinel to make him do anything he didn’t want to.

"I need to go," Blair stated matter of factly.

"Oh," the Sentinel replied. He unzipped the sleeping bag Blair was cocooned in and started to untie him. 

He escorted him to a nearby tree and waited for Blair to go about his business. Blair waited for Guy's attention to wander slightly. It was all the opening Blair needed, he pushed the Sentinel as hard as he could and ran. Blair didn't look back he just sprinted away as quickly as he could. He didn't know where he was going all he could think of was that he had to get away from the Sentinel. There was no way he was bonding to him and all he could think of was that he needed to get back to Jim. He was also thinking that this was a good opportunity to turn into the wolf again. He had no idea how he had accomplished such a feat the first time around, but it had helped him find his Sentinel. Now he needed that edge more than ever.

Every step he took he wished with all his heart that he could turn into the wolf, so he could run and run and not stop until he found his Sentinel again.

But nothing happened so Blair continued to run, his heartbeat echoing loudly in his chest, his breath fast and racing. 

And hoping beyond hope that he could escape and that Guy wouldn't catch up to him.

##########

Jim was constantly trying to get out of bed. It was only the following morning after he had woken up in the hospital. He was in a bad mood, frustrated that Simon had no leads, that there was no news of his Guide's whereabouts. 

The nurses had their hands full with the Sentinel trying to keep him in bed so he wouldn't detach the IV line or dislodge the cannula in the back of his hand. In desperation the doctor had sedated the Sentinel but he was fighting the soporific effects. Now he was lying restlessly in the hospital bed, half aware and half out of it.

"It's alright, Sentinel Ellison," the nurse crooned trying to calm the agitated man.

"Guide..." Jim uttered.

She quickly took her patient's blood pressure and left him to hopefully quieten down. It didn't seem very promising. He had been agitated from the moment he had first awoken that morning. Of course working in the Sentinel and Guide hospital, she knew how Sentinels were without their Guides. All they could do was try to keep them quiet and reassured. 

She didn't think Sentinel Ellison would settle for any platitudes or words of comfort, but that was all she could offer him at the moment.

##########

Blair continued running as fast as he could. His lungs were burning but he didn't dare stop yet. He had to put distance between him and the Sentinel. He tried to listen for sounds of pursuit, trying to detect if the Sentinel was near, if the undergrowth was being disturbed behind him, but all he could hear was his own laboured breathing. The undergrowth was dense in parts and it snagged at his clothes and at his face. He paid it no heed.

Suddenly Blair found himself on the floor. The breath leaving his lungs. At first he thought he had tripped but then he felt a weight on his back.

Blair's heart sank; Guy had caught up to him. Then as Blair tried to struggle out of the Sentinel's grasp he felt a searing agony in his shoulder. It felt like white fire and he thought he had dislocated it. Blair could feel a large rock under his shoulder and reasoned his shoulder had impacted with it when Guy had tackled him to the ground.

"You shouldn't have run away from me," Guy said disappointment in his voice. "I've been really patient with you. I understand that it's a difficult time for you. But my patience is not going to last forever. You will obey me, Guide."

Guy roughly pulled Blair to his feet. Blair's right shoulder was agony, his face pale and drawn. 

"We've wasted enough time as it is. I'll chain you if I have to," he said venomously and Blair didn't doubt he would do as he said. 

Blair's legs started to buckle from the pain and desolation he was feeling. He wanted his Sentinel, not this usurper who thought he could take what he wanted. Guy half dragged half carried Blair along the way they had come back to their camp. Guy tied his Guide's hands behind his back again. Blair winced as his shoulder was moved.

"You had better start acting like my Guide. This is your final warning, next time you disobey me I will punish you severely." Blair looked down at his feet. "Now start walking."

Guy gave the Guide a shove and Blair started walking. His shoulder was on fire, but he thought it was just badly bruised and not dislocated. 

Blair felt for his link to Jim, desperately searching along the pathways, desperately pleading for help. He used every ounce of his empathic ability to send out his feelings for help, imploring his Sentinel that he needed him and to find him soon.

##########

In the hospital Jim woke up with a start. Jim sat up immediately in the bed a look of distress and anguish on his face.

"What is it, Jim?" Simon was sat by the bed and he was concerned by Jim’s reaction. The hospital had phoned him and told him that his detective was agitated and calling for his Guide. Simon had gone straight to the hospital to see if he could appease the agitated Sentinel.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need the doctor?" Simon asked.

Jim's anguished face turned to his friend. "Simon, I've got to get out of here."

"Now, Jim, we've been through this," Simon began but Jim started to pull back the sheet and move his legs towards the edge of the bed.

"You don't understand," Jim replied distress evident in his voice.

"Then explain it to me, Jim."

Jim stopped for a moment, closing his eyes. When he opened them again he looked squarely at his friend and captain. 

"I felt pain."

"I'll get the doctor."

"No, not my pain. Blair's pain!! I haven't been able to feel our bond before but Blair's in pain, I know he is, dammit! I felt it. I have to find him."

"Jim..."

"No, Simon, I am not lying here a minute longer. Now you can either help me or get the hell away from me. I am leaving this place now!!"

Simon had never heard his detective speak to him in such a way before. But the captain also knew how stubborn and ornery his friend could be, especially where his Guide was concerned.

"Okay, Jim. Calm down. I'll help you but you have to listen to me as well."

The door opened then and a nurse came in.

"Sentinel Ellison, you shouldn't be...."

Jim didn't let her finish her sentence, he practically growled at her. 

"Get me whatever paperwork I need to sign. If it's not here in the next ten minutes I'm leaving regardless."

"I'll get the doctor," the nurse replied backing up towards the door.

"You can get the President for all I care. I want those release papers and I want them now!!"

The nurse flew from the room.

Simon didn't challenge the Sentinel; he knew he was in full aggressive mode. Nothing would stop him now from looking for his Guide. All Simon could do was help him and hope he didn't make his condition any worse. 

Jim looked down at himself and at the thin hospital gown.

"Simon, where are my clothes?"

"Sit down on the bed and I'll get them." Simon said as he went to a door in the opposite wall to the bed which he knew was a closet.

Jim sank gratefully onto the bed. He knew he wasn't anywhere near a hundred per cent, he just hoped that guile and determination would keep him upright long enough to find his Guide.

Jim reached behind him and tugged on the ties that kept the gown on.

"Thanks, Simon," he said graciously knowing the captain didn't need to help him. 

He would be discharging himself from the hospital against medical advice. If something happened to him it might reflect on the captain.

"Thank me when we find Blair."

Jim nodded and went about his first ordeal of getting his clothes on.

##########

Blair sank down near the camp fire that was now just glowing embers. His hands were still tied behind his back and his shoulder was still throbbing with pain. 

"It's alright, my Guide, I understand," Guy muttered as he started packing up the tent. "It will take you some time to trust I appreciate that but you must not run off like that. These woods are dangerous, there are all sorts of big animals out there. I don't want you hurt."

"Well you've already hurt me," Blair countered sadly.

"I'm sorry about your shoulder," Guy replied and he meant it. But Blair didn't correct the man; he was in fact referring to the hurt to his Sentinel when they had been separated. 

With every passing hour Blair was starting to feel real despair. He thought Jim would have found him by now, unless Jim was dead and then no one else would ever find him. Simon and the others in Major Crimes were good but they wouldn't be able to find a Sentinel that didn't want to be found.

Blair was aware of Guy checking his shoulder. The ministrations hurt even more but Blair didn't stop the Sentinel, he didn't want to antagonise him anymore. Blair didn't have the energy to fight him. 

"It's not broken," the Sentinel concluded and Blair reasoned he had used his senses on the injury. "But there's a lovely bruise coming out. It should be okay in a day or so."

Blair nodded as Guy moved away again to finish packing up the camping equipment.

"Where are we going?" Blair asked.

"Canada."

"Why are we going there?"

"To start a new life."

"And we have to start this new life by walking into Canada," Blair said not a little sarcastically.

"If no one sees us enter Canada then no one will know where we are," the Sentinel replied as if the explanation was simple.

Blair was beginning to think the man was totally insane but he was also thinking that maybe if he won his trust in time he would get another chance to escape. Guy might have caught him this time but he would watch and wait and when the ideal opportunity presented itself he would escape and this time Guy wouldn't catch him.

Blair was thinking of the old adage that Guy might have won the battle but he hadn't won the war.

##########

It was mid morning when Simon parked outside Jim's loft. 

"What are we doing here?" Jim asked.

"This is where you live, Jim."

"I know that Simon!" Jim replied just about keeping his temper in tight rein. "But what good will it do to be here when we need to be out there looking for Blair."

"Jim, I want to find the kid too but we don't know where to look. Now Cascade's a big city, if you know in what direction to look then we'll head off that way now. Do you know in which direction to look?"

Jim concentrated on Blair and looked all round him but he sadly had to admit he had no idea in what direction his Guide was located.

"Now you have to conserve your strength, you've only just gotten out of the hospital. As soon as we have a clue to Blair's whereabouts we'll both go. Okay?"

With weary resignation Jim nodded his head. He got out of Simon's car and the two men went into the apartment block and up to Jim's loft. The loft was eerily quiet as they entered. 

Jim wouldn't admit it to Simon but he felt pretty tired just returning home from the hospital. His head was throbbing pretty soundly as he made his way to the sofa and sank down gratefully. 

With a heavy heart the Sentinel glanced out of the windows wondering where his Guide was. Simon was right Cascade was a big city. The captain busied himself in the kitchen as Jim felt the anger of frustration building inside of him. Every minute that past was a minute wasted. The loft felt like a cage and he was a caged animal. Jim thought he would pace his territory if he had the energy to do so. Instead he sat and stared out of the window wondering and hoping for his Guide's safe return.

Jim heard Simon on the phone. He started to listen to the conversation on the other end when he realised it was Rafe, in case he had any pertinent information on Blair. But the moment he tried to hear what Rafe was saying the Sentinel started to zone, he felt the warning signs and pulled his senses back. Without his Guide beside him his senses weren't balanced and too unpredictable. 

God he was now useless as a Sentinel!! He was a pressure cooker without a valve, the anger was building inside of him and he didn't have any release. 

A few minutes later Simon sat beside Jim and put a steaming mug of coffee on the coffee table before his friend.

"That was Rafe," Simon said and Jim turned away from the windows in the hope of some good news. "There's nothing new I'm afraid."

Jim had half expected as much. Despondently he turned his gaze back to the window. Cascade was moving along as normal, her people milling about within the city's limits and amongst those people were his Guide and his kidnapper.

Jim knew a break would come. He just hoped he could keep his rage in check long enough to be able to act on it.

##########

Guy and Blair had been walking now for a couple of hours. The Sentinel had untied the Guide's hands so he could walk easier but he was watching his every move. Blair knew he couldn't even attempt an escape at the moment; he was too sore and tired. He needed to get Guy off guard first. So that meant playing along for as long as he needed to.

The forest buzzed round them. Blair heard bird calls all around them, insects chirped and the wind gently rustled the leaves high up in the canopy of trees.

They continued walking and Blair would have enjoyed the scenery and nature's majesty; if his mind wasn't preoccupied. He was desperately thinking about Jim, constantly checking on the link, thinking about the bond and hoping to feel his Sentinel. He wouldn't accept that the cold empty feeling inside was the fact that his Sentinel was dead. But then Blair was sure he felt something, it was tiny and it was distance. It felt like a tiny ember that was glowing steadily. Blair knew that it was his Sentinel. Hope soared within him, Jim was alive and he would find him. He just had to stay alive until then.

They came upon an empty cabin and Guy told Blair they would be spending the night there. Guy broke in easily. They hadn't made as quick pace as the Sentinel had expected. They were both tired and the Guide was slowing them down. Guy told Blair that they'd be in Canada tomorrow and everything would be alright then. Well that was one thing about Guy Blair thought ironically, the guy was optimistic.

There were still a few hours of daylight left but the Sentinel could see his Guide's tiredness. They had made good time and could afford the rest. No one was anywhere near them. With his Guide's proximity his senses were firing on all cylinders. If anyone came to take his Guide away from him he would know and would stop them at any cost.

##########

As the afternoon wore on Jim took to standing in front of the windows overlooking the bay. He had started to pace but Simon had called him up on it. So the Sentinel stood resolute watching every inch of the skyline. 

Simon had tried to get the Sentinel to sit down on the sofa or go to bed but he had been ignored. Instead the captain left the man alone. If it helped to keep him calm, as they waited for news to gaze out at the bay, then who was he to interfere?

"Simon," Jim said, it was the first word he'd uttered in a couple of hours. His back was to his captain as he still kept his vigil on the city before him.

"Yes, Jim, what is it?" 

Simon got up from the kitchen table. He'd been making calls and using his laptop during the afternoon. Doing what he could without leaving his friend alone or with someone else. Simon was also looking for signs that his friend would soon need to start taking the Sentinel repressent drug again or maybe even get a stand-in Guide, though Simon was sure that would be met with resistance. Without his Guide's presence to soothe his senses it was a real possibility. 

Simon moved to Jim's side. There were lines of pain under his friend's eyes. How Simon wished he could help take some of the burden from his friend's shoulders. 

"What are you thinking, Jim?"

"Simon, I'm desperate here, desperate enough to try something 'out there'."

"Just exactly how out there are we talking? Am I going to like it?"

"Probably not," Jim admitted.

Jim outlined his plan to Simon who to his credit didn't balk at what Jim proposed to try. Simon remained quiet as Jim spoke.

"Is that even possible?" Simon finally asked.

"I don't know but I do know I have to try. I think Blair might die if we don't find him soon. Blair and I have a special connection and something's blocking it at the moment. I know I couldn't live without Blair for very long. I think Blair feels the same way."

"You don't think that Blair's already, I mean..."

The mortified look on Jim's face silenced Simon's words. Jim would not accept that Blair was dead unless he saw his body. Simon sighed he would play this Jim's way. 

"I'll back you up whatever you decide."

"Thanks, Simon."

Now that he had said his idea out loud, it sounded even more way out that it had in his head. But it was worth a shot.

Though he had no idea how he could accomplish such a thing, other than that it revolved around the blue jungle and that meant being asleep. Jim lay down on the sofa. Simon wasn't sure what was going to happen, if anything, so he sat quietly and watched his detective. 

Jim was exhausted but it took him some time to fall asleep. His mind was too busy fretting over his Guide. Eventually the Sentinel managed to block out all the sounds and distractions around him, thinking of the blue jungle and willing himself there he slipped into sleep. 

Jim found himself in the blue jungle and was elated that he had gotten that far so quickly. He also realised he was now the black jaguar. Now he had to find the wolf spirit in this dense jungle. The jaguar let out a mighty roar that reverberated off every tree and was heard throughout the verdant foliage. Listening Jim heard the wolf reply but it was faint and was more a whine than a plaintive wolf sound. Jim immediately took off as quickly as he could towards that sound.

He found the wolf lying on top of the granite rock. As Jim approached the lupine raised his head but then had to lower it again as if he didn't have the strength to hold his head up. The jaguar approached his Guide's spirit animal and gently nuzzled the wolf's head, and then he licked the wolf to show him that he was there for him. The wolf looked at him with trusting eyes, silently asking for help, and the wolf knew he would make everything alright again.

The jaguar turned and jumped down as he knew what he had to do. He knew how it worked. He ran back towards the wolf and made a mighty leap high up onto the top of the granite boulder. Using it as a springboard his cat muscles flexed and he leapt straight at the wolf. His sleek form smoothly merged into the wolf's form. They became one soul in the blinding white light that symbolised their union.

##########

Simon was dozing in the chair as he waited for something to happen. Jim had been asleep ages. He was awoken with a start when he heard Jim suddenly roar in pain, or something, it hadn’t sounded very human in its intensity. Simon watched in amazement as Jim tried to stand but stumbled and sank onto all fours on the floor. The Captain of Major Crimes knew there was a special bond between Sentinel and Guide but nothing prepared him for what he next witnessed.

Jim's form began to change, his legs began to shorten and his form began to alter dramatically. His head hung down and an inhuman growl sounded as the change continued. Jim's body elongated and his skin sprouted fur. A long tail emerged from the base of his back and as his hands spread long claws emerged from the ends. The transformation was soon over and Simon didn't move the entire time. He just stood transfixed and unobtrusively; watching with incredulous eye. When it was over the black head turned to him, two blue eyes staring intently at him. 

"Jim?" Simon finally managed to say.

The jaguar let out a roar of satisfaction. Then he looked at Simon for a second and then at the front door of the apartment. Simon could see where the feline was looking. 

"Do you know where Blair is?" Simon asked the black cat.

The jaguar looked back at Simon for a split second and then roared again. Simon wasn't sure whether or not to be afraid of the great cat; so instead he moved cautiously to the front door and opened it. It was a dangerous animal with a powerful jaw and sharp claws and teeth, but it was also his detective underneath all that fur. The cat bounded over to the door and was through it without hesitation and out into the hall. Simon picked up the backpack he had prepared with some emergency provisions and closed the door behind him. He had no idea where Blair might be or in what condition they might find him. 

The elevator was on their floor and Simon followed the cat into it. Simon pressed the first floor and the doors closed. Immediately the gears got to work and they began to descend. The jaguar sat down on his haunches as they descended obviously anxious to be off and after his Guide. Simon glanced down at him and thought it would have been a hilarious scene if the situation had not been so grave. The irony wasn’t lost on Simon. He had never shared an elevator with a black jaguar before - and probably never would again. 

As soon as the doors opened on the first floor the jaguar bounded out. In moments they were outside and the great cat was looking round discerning the street, looking for the direction he had to go in. The jaguar felt the pull of his Guide.

Luckily it was now early evening and Prospect was quiet. The jaguar started to run, he instinctively knew in what direction his Guide was located. Simon ran to his car and without hesitation he was soon following the feline.

##########

PART 4

Guy Baker woke up disorientated and with a grade one hangover. He remembered the cabin he and his Guide were currently sleeping in. He also remembered consuming the nearly empty bottle of whisky lying in the bed next to him. The Sentinel sat up and groaned, his head threatening to cleave in two. The grief for his dead Guide had surfaced and overwhelmed him and he had reached for the liquor to numb his pain of loss. It had worked but now he had a different physical pain assaulting him.

His Guide, Rosalynd, no not Rosalynd, Blair, Blair was his Guide now. He was lying on another bed, still sleeping, his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together to stop him trying to escape. 

He had to stop comparing his new Guide to Rosalynd. He could never fill her shoes, but needs must and he needed a guide. Everything would be okay in time. All they both needed was time to adapt to each other and to their new life.

Guy was thinking that the hollow feeling in his gut wasn't caused by too much whisky. Guy continued to watch the Guide sleep as disturbing thoughts continued to go round his mind. This was his life now. He had to accept it. Rosalynd’s loss had left a hole in his soul, but the new Guide would fill that gap in time.

##########

Blair woke with a start his thoughts immediately for his true Sentinel, as the enormity of his situation threatened to overwhelm him. He had hoped that Jim would have found him by now. Every hour that past made Blair’s hope that Jim would find him in time faded a little bit more. He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Blair could tell the Sentinel was insane but he wasn't sure how dangerous he was yet.

Blair turned to look at the Sentinel who had taken him and could see that he was awake and watching him. The Sentinel had a mostly empty whisky bottle beside him and Blair’s heart sank. He desperately reached for and held onto the hope, Jim would find him, and he just had to endure until that time. It was all he had left. The ember was still there and glowing a little brighter. Blair was sure that if Jim was dead he would feel it; he would feel that desolation of loss as a tangible thing, the emptiness he was feeling was only from the enforced separation from his Sentinel.

Blair’s empathy was returning and he was picking up some feelings from the Sentinel whose eyes were still on him. There was sorrow, but that was to be expected as he still felt the loss of his Guide. But there was more, despondency and regret. Did the Sentinel regret kidnapping him?

Blair tried to move but his arms and legs had gone to sleep. His shoulder was still tender from when he had tried to escape before. Sleeping in such a contorted position had the tendency to do that to your limbs. He tried to stifle a groan of pain as he tried to find a comfortable position. The Guide glanced at the Sentinel again wondering if he had heard him and found he hadn’t moved and was still watching him with an unblinking gaze. Blair was beginning to wonder if the Sentinel had zoned. Maybe if Guy was zoned, he could break out of his bonds and then he could escape.

“I’m sorry,” Guy suddenly said sadness evident in his voice. Blair's chance to escape crumbled to dust.

“What?” Blair asked confused at the admission.

“For killing your Sentinel,” Guy said as he picked up the whisky bottle again and raised it to his lips, finishing off what was left in the bottle.

Blair could feel the man’s despair rolling off of him. Not just despair but hopelessness and despondency. Blair was getting a very bad feeling. It was like the Sentinel had given into his depression.

“Let me go, Guy, please,” Blair pleaded.

“I shouldn’t have killed your Sentinel. How could I have done that? When someone killed my Guide, I know that kind of pain, that soul destroying feeling of torment. I’ve inflicted that on another Guide.”

“My Sentinel isn’t dead, Guy, I know it. Let me go. Please I beg of you, let me go so I can go back to him.”

Guy was silent for a while. “I’m sorry, Guide, but it’s the only way.”

“What’s the only way?” Blair asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“You’ll be with him soon I promise,” Guy all but whispered, but in the quiet of the cabin Blair heard the words and their connotation.

Blair starred at the Sentinel and knew then that he would not be leaving the cabin alive. Somehow Blair felt strangely resigned and calm as he watched the Sentinel. Jim would find him he kept telling himself over and over like a mantra. The only question now was would his Sentinel find him alive or dead?

##########

Simon was still following the black jaguar. All night he had trailed behind but keeping the feline in sight. They had soon left Cascade’s limits and gone into the mountains. He didn’t think anyone had spotted the cat as he had pounded, with amazing speed, along the streets of the city. The cat's purpose was single minded and focused.

Simon had driven through the mountains all night. Now the jaguar had suddenly stopped and sat in the centre of a small single track road. The jaguar wouldn't move. Simon got out of his car to see what the problem was and the jaguar had started to walk again. As soon as Simon made a move to get back in his car the jaguar had sat down again.

"You want me to follow you on foot is that it?"

The jaguar nodded. Simon noted that it would soon be dawn. Simon was tired but he had worked all nighters before and this wasn't any different. 

The jaguar could feel his Guide was close and getting closer all the time. The jaguar didn't want the rogue Sentinel to hear the car approaching. 

First he had to reach his Guide. Then it would be time to finish this.

##########

After Guy had said “You’ll be with him soon I promise” to Blair he hadn’t spoken again. Blair had slept uneasily. He had heard Guy milling about during the night. It was going to be dawn soon and the Sentinel was now up and preparing a meal for his Guide, taking time to cook the bacon and eggs just right. The Sentinel had a headache the size of the Grand Canyon from too much whisky but he was able to put the pain aside to take care of his Guide. The whisky had made him melancholy and had affected his senses so he also pushed them down. Every now and again he sent his senses out to make sure that no one was near the cabin. So far he hadn’t detected any heartbeats in their vicinity.

Guy cut up the food and moved over to the bed. He laid a large hunting knife on the floor as he sat down on the bed’s edge to feed his Guide. He fed each piece lovingly to the Guide. Blair wasn’t hungry but when he had tried to refuse the food the Sentinel had become irate. It was easier to accept the food to keep the man happy. Throughout the whole meal the Sentinel didn’t say a word. Blair was still uncomfortable in his bonds and no matter how he tried to shift into a more comfortable position nothing helped. His shoulder was still bothering him, the muscles long since seized up. 

Now Guy tipped a mug of coffee to Blair’s lips. Blair grimaced at the bitterness. He hadn’t tasted coffee that bad in a long time. Blair looked at Guy to tell him when he saw a strange look in his eyes. Blair could feel an inevitability from Guy and he knew then that the coffee was drugged. Blair moved his head away so he couldn’t be forced to drink anymore.

“I don’t want anymore,” Blair stated firmly when Guy once again raised the mug.

Guy just looked at Blair and moved his free hand up to Blair’s face; he cupped his chin in his hand, applying pressure as he raised the cup again. Blair looked into the Sentinel’s eyes and saw the madness dancing there. He knew he had no option; Guy would make him drink the coffee one way or another. Blair drank the coffee. He grimaced at the bitterness.

Soon Blair’s eyes began to close as the soporific effect from the drugged coffee began to take hold. Blair tried to fight its power but it was strong and he began to feel more and more sleepy.

“Don’t fight it, my Guide; it will all be over soon.”

Blair’s eyes opened briefly and he saw that Guy had the knife in his hands. The light suddenly reflected off the blade and for a fraction of a second Blair was sure he had seen the black jaguar in that glint of light. He tried to blink to clear his vision but his eyelids wouldn’t open again. Blair wasn't afraid to die. He was afraid he wouldn’t find his Sentinel again.

But Blair heard the roar of the jaguar; it was surrounding him in every direction at once. As his conscious mind began to lose its grip and sink into the darkness, he thought that his Sentinel’s animal spirit was calling him from the blue jungle. /I'm coming,/ he thought not feeling any fear. 

Guy was going to stab him; Blair was of no doubt that was what was going to happen. Ironically he thought that Guy was taking care of him even now, in the throes of death, he had sedated him so he wouldn’t feel any pain.

Blair’s last thought as he lost consciousness was that if his Sentinel’s spirit animal was calling to him from the blue jungle then maybe his Sentinel really was dead. He wasn’t afraid as he knew he was joining him and they would be together forever. Blair had no more time to think as the darkness consumed him.

Guy watched the Guide as his breathing evened out in a deep drug induced sleep. He gently stroked the soft hair back from his face, crooning to him that it was all going to be over soon. Everything was going to be alright. 

Guy raised the blade. 

“This is for you, Rosalynd,” he sobbed as tears ran down his face unchecked. “I understand a Guide’s loss of his Sentinel. I did this. I killed his Sentinel. The kindest thing is to kill the Guide to spare him that pain. He isn’t my Guide you are. I have to pay for what I have done. Oh, Rosalynd, please forgive me.”

The blade was above Guy’s head, the hilt firmly gripped in his hand. Guy’s Sentinel hearing focused on the Guide and he located his heartbeat, which was steady although slowed slightly from the drug. He knew where to plunge the knife to make the Guide’s death quick.

Guy started to lower the blade…

##########

The door to the cabin suddenly opened with a loud crash and a dark shape entered with a mighty roar.

The knife was on its way to the Guide’s heart but the sudden noise distracted the Sentinel. 

The black jaguar saw his Guide laying on the bed the rival Sentinel hovering over him with a knife in his hands. The black jaguar roared again, this time followed by a growl of warning. The jaguar slinked forward slowly; he didn't want to frighten the Sentinel into doing anything out of reflex, his eyes never wavering from Guy or the blade. Guy was shocked at first to see the great cat in the cabin. Where had it come from?

Guy knew he had to protect the Guide, his Sentinel instincts taking over. Thoughts of killing Blair forgotten as years of genetics and instincts took over. He got up slowly and started to move away from the Guide. The jaguar’s eyes followed him. As Guy backed away, the feline moved towards the Guide. The black jaguar looked down at his sleeping Guide, a tender look in his eyes as he gazed at him. Glad beyond belief that he had found him and that he was alive.

Guy stopped walking, the jaguar was supposed to follow him not go near the Guide. The jaguar’s head turned to look at the Sentinel and his eyes narrowed. A low growl emanated from his throat. Guy looked at the supine Guide for a moment but the jaguar’s growl made him turn back to look at the cat. The jaguar was growling consistently at Guy and then it took a step towards him. The Guide was behind him now and safe, the rogue Sentinel wasn’t a threat to him anymore; but now he needed to be neutralised for what he had done. 

The jaguar slowly started to advance on the Sentinel, his rage and anger, evident in every taught step of his body. His hackles rose and his large mouth curled back in a snarl that showed his very large teeth. Guy’s backward movements were stopped by the wall of the cabin pressing against his back. Guy raised the knife to defend himself. 

The jaguar was please he wanted a fight. He roared his fury as he pounced upon the Sentinel.

##########

Simon ran in through the open cabin door, his lungs screaming as he had tried to keep up with the jaguar who had took off lightning fast as he closed in on his Guide. His eyes took in the terrible scene. Blair lay unmoving on a bed; the only movement in the room was the large form of the great cat as it covered the screaming form of Guy Baker. Simon could hardly see the man beneath the large black form blanketing him but he could hear his anguished screams. Simon left Jim to deal with the rogue Sentinel, as he turned his attention to the Guide.

Simon knelt beside the pale form. Were they too late? He pressed a finger to the side of his neck, fishing for a pulse. With relief he found one but it was slow, maybe a little too slow. As if his body was slowly shutting down.

“Come on, kid,” Simon implored the unconscious figure. “Don’t give up on life yet.”

Simon reached inside his coat pocket for a cellphone, checking it he was relieved to still be getting a signal, albeit a weak one. He dialled 911 and had to move slightly to get a better reception, as he gave the operator the details. Finally the emergency services were on their way.

There was silence behind him and Simon turned to see that Guy’s unmoving body was slumped against the wall his eyes open and unfocusing. Blood ran from wounds on his neck and face. His clothes were ripped and bloody. The Major Crimes captain didn’t blame Jim for exacting his bloody revenge, but now they had to concentrate on Blair.

The feline padded over to his Guide, the Sentinel had been no match for him and now he was forgotten. The rogue Sentinel's blood was round his mouth and on his jowls. The black jaguar sat beside the bed as Simon continued to check on his Guide. Simon lifted the closed eyelids and saw that the pupils were dilated. Looking round the cabin he soon located a bottle of sleeping pills. Some were definitely missing but there was no knowing how many he had given to the young Guide. Had it been full or had he only given Blair a couple? He put the bottle in his coat pocket to give to the emergency services when they arrived.

Simon moved back to the bed and found the cat sitting next to the bed his right paw on the side of the bed near to but not touching his Guide.

“I know, Jim,” Simon said. “But there’s nothing we can do for him. It would take too long to drive him out of here. I’ve rang for an emergency airlift for him. All we can do is wait for it to arrive.” The jaguar whined again. “I know, Jim, I’m frustrated too. But Blair is young and strong.”

The great cats blue eyes looked on the still form of his Guide. He leant his great head forward and snuffled his Guide’s face leaving a faint trace of blood. The jaguar was surprised to see blood on his Guide’s face. 

“Let me clean you up,” Simon said as he reached for a towel at the small sink. He returned and cleaned the jaguar’s face. “There that’s better.”

Feeling clean again the jaguar reached forward and licked his Guide’s face.

“I hope you don’t do that when you’re human, Jim.” Simon couldn’t help but say. 

The jaguar turned to his captain for a moment, his eyes asking if he had really asked him that. Then the black cat began to purr as he snuffled his Guide’s face trying to make him wake up. 

Interminable minutes past as the man and jaguar waited, willing the Guide to stay alive. Then the jaguar’s ears pricked round. 

“Did you hear something, Jim?” The great cat nodded his head. “Is it the helicopter?” Again the feline nodded. “You can’t let them see you in this condition.” The black head turned back to his fallen Guide, he didn’t want to leave him. “I know it tears your heart the thought of leaving him again, but unless you can turn into a human again in the next couple of minutes, I suggest you make yourself scarce.” The black cat hesitated. “I’ll stay with him until the emergency people get here. There won’t be room for me in the chopper. Go back to my car I’ll meet you there.” Simon knew the cat had understood what he had said, but there was no hint that he was going to comply. “Jim, you know you have to leave.”

Sadly the black jaguar turned away and padded dejectedly to the still open door. Simon watched as the cat roared once at the door and then disappeared outside and into the forest to wait.

Simon breathed a sigh of relief. He looked round making sure there was no sign of the jaguar. He was hoping that Guy’s injuries looked like a mountain lions work, so there would be no suspicious circumstances to explain. Blair would have to make a statement when he woke up, but hopefully it would just be a formality.

“Keep fighting, kid,” Simon whispered to the unconscious form. “Keep fighting for your Sentinel.”

##########

Guy wasn’t sure what was happening. He felt no pain but was aware of his surroundings and that he was in the cabin. He heard a man’s voice and could hear snatches of words. Bits of thoughts became more coherent and he remembered the black cat attacking him. Was the Guide safe? Did the big cat attack him as well? He should have protected the Guide better. His thoughts were still disjointed and mixed up.

“Guy?” A female voice said somewhere nearby. 

Guy turned, his body feeling strange, disconnected like he was in two places at once. His eyes beheld a sight that brought tears to his eyes instantly.

“Rosalynd,” he said reaching for her. He cupped her face in his hand, somehow feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers. “How? You’re dead.”

“So are you, my Sentinel,” she replied indicating with a slight turn of her head to the right. 

Guy followed where she was indicating and saw his mauled body lying against the wall of the cabin. Blood covered much of his upper body and face. 

“I've been waiting for you. We’re together again,” she said smiling happily. "No one will ever be able to part us again."

Guy was trying to process all his jumbled thoughts, the attack by the black cat, the cabin, the Guide he had kidnapped. He had taken another Sentinel's life and kidnapped his Guide only to try and kill the Guide as well.

“What have I done? I tried…” he uttered as his head turned towards the other direction to see what he had done. But Rosalynd’s hand stopped him before he could see the scene. 

“The Sentinel and Guide still live. None of that matters anymore. We’re together again, my Sentinel, and we will be for eternity.”

Guy’s heart soared as he realised he had been given a chance to be happy forever with the one person he loved above all others.

“My Guide,” Guy said as he took his Guide into his arms.

Rosalynd’s smile reached her eyes and Guy was looking only at her as their forms merged together into a white light that swirled in the air before dissipating. Guy and Rosalynd began their journey to the next life. There would be no more anguish or pain for either the Sentinel or Guide and they would be together forever, as they were meant to be.

##########

Two emergency personnel burst into the cabin. Simon introduced himself and told them what he knew and gave them the half empty bottle of sleeping tablets. He let them examine their patient and get him stable before one of them radioed to the helicopter hovering above them. Soon Blair was being airlifted back to Cascade, to a Sentinel/Guide hospital. 

Simon was eager to drive back to Cascade and get to the hospital as quickly as he could. He couldn’t help but think of Jim and what would happen if he was still the jaguar when they arrived. Simon didn’t think he could keep him out of the hospital. He’d seen what he’d done to the Sentinel that had kidnapped his Guide. If he tried to stop the jaguar entering the hospital what would he do to him or anyone unfortunate enough at the hospital to get in his way? Separating a Sentinel from an injured Guide was a sure way to end up in the hospital yourself.

Simon walked as quickly as he could to his car. Once there he saw no sign of Jim or the jaguar.

“Jim,” he said hoping beyond hope that the man answered him.

But the black jaguar padded out of the foliage. Okay that answered that question Simon thought.

The jaguar mewed sadly. 

“He’s on his way to hospital, Jim; they’ll do their best for him. Come on.”

Simon opened the driver’s door and the jaguar jumped in and moved to the back seat where he could lie down and be unobserved. Simon started the engine and quickly moved off. He kept seeing Jim in the back and he shook his head as he wondered how he was going to get the cat into the hospital. He sighed and watched the road; he would cross that bridge when they got there.

##########

PART 5

Simon parked his car in the visitors’ car park at Cascade General Hospital. He turned off the ignition and then turned to look at the back seat. Two blue eyes gazed at him but they were still in the guise of the black jaguar.

“If you could turn back into your human counterpart, this would be the ideal time, Jim.”

The black jaguar just looked at Simon with a resigned look and then climbed over the back seat to the front passenger seat. He looked down at the door release and then at Simon.

“Okay, Jim, I know I can’t keep you out of the hospital but you have got to make like a ninja okay. No one can see you.”

The cat growled and the captain knew he was losing his patience with him. Simon looked round, it was now late morning and there were some people milling around visiting relatives in the hospital. He opened the door and let the cat out of his car. He locked up and then turned to look at his friend but he was gone. Simon looked round and saw the cat was already halfway to the front door of the hospital. His time in coverts ops had obviously paid off, and as a cat he could move even quicker and more silently than ever. 

Simon moved to the front door and went inside. He asked for Blair and was told he had been moved to Ward 23 on the second floor, the Guide Ward. At least they wouldn’t have to deal with the ER.

Simon walked to the elevator and pressed the button. He turned round and saw Jim slip through the door to the staircase. On the second floor Simon walked to the ward and was told what room Blair was in. With Blair being a Guide he was in an isolated room. Simon thanked the nurse and went in the room. When the nurse had returned to her duties Simon opened the door and the black jaguar silently slunk into the room.

They had made it this far unobserved, how Simon didn’t know. He let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He moved over to the bed. The jaguar had jumped on a chair beside the bed and was whining softly. His Guide lay in the bed looking fragile with wires and hospital paraphernalia coming from everywhere. Jim lifted a paw but was afraid to put it on the bed near his Guide. His paw was large and ungainly and the large claws could do more damage. 

Simon reached over and patted the big cats' head. He moved his hand away when he realised he had just patted the top of his detective’s head.

“The nurse said Blair’s in a coma but he’s stable. They pumped his stomach but the drugs had been in his system some time. The doctor will come by later but all we can do is wait for him to wake up. He will wake up, Jim.”

The jaguar looked up at his captain and then back down at the frail form of his Guide. His ears twitched round as he heard movement in the corridor outside. He jumped down and moved under the bed to the head where he could hide in the shadows. The jaguar curled up into as small a ball as he could and closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to move until his Guide was alright.

Blair continued to sleep as his friend and his Sentinel continued to keep vigil beside his bed or in the case of his Sentinel under it.

Later the doctor appeared. He was an elderly man with a shock of white hair. He checked the Guide's chart and then addressed Simon.

"Guide Sandburg is a bonded Guide. Are you the Guide's Sentinel?"

"No, I'm Blair's friend."

"Where is the Sentinel? It's unusual for the Sentinel not to be present when a Guide is sick. It comforts both the Sentinel and Guide immensely when they are kept together in circumstances like this."

"The Sentinel, that's Jim Ellison, he wanted to be here, but unfortunately he's not feeling himself at the moment. He'll be here as soon as he is able to. I can fill him in on anything pertinent."

"Are you family?" the doctor enquired.

"No I'm Jim and Blair's boss. I know you have ethics but they're both my friends. Could you at least tell me how Blair is?"

"Not very well I'm afraid," the doctor acquiesced. "I will wait to speak to the Sentinel to give him a full update. The next 24 hours will be crucial. If he makes it through that then I will be hopeful."

"Thank you, doctor, for being so candid."

The doctor nodded, made a few notations on the chart and then left the room.

After he had gone Simon wondered how much Jim had heard when there came a mournful whine from under the bed. Apparently Jim had understood everything. 

"Don't give up now, Sandburg," Simon spoke to the unconscious Guide. "Or you either, Jim."

The jaguar gave a loud snuffle and the man and jaguar settled in to wait for Blair to awaken.

Simon sat next to the bed in an uncomfortable chair, his head resting in one hand as he slept. There was a cot in the room for a Sentinel to sleep in, so he didn't have to leave his Guide's side. But Simon had been so exhausted he had fallen asleep sitting up before he could even contemplate lying down on the bed for a few minutes to rest.

The jaguar was awake under the bed listening to every heartbeat and every exhale his Guide made, waiting with trepidation for those lungs to reinflate for each subsequent breath. The nursing staff came and went throughout the day, checking on their patient and the equipment that monitored him. The cat let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt so tired. His plan had worked he had changed into the jaguar and he had found his Guide. But had he been in time? Blair was alive but he was still very deeply asleep. What if he never woke up? What would he do then? He might as well stay as the jaguar as he didn’t want to live as a human again without his Guide by his side. Without meaning to, and exhaustion overwhelming him, the jaguar slipped into sleep.

He opened his eyes and realised he was in the blue jungle. Looking down he realised he was still the jaguar. A noise behind him caused him to start running in the direction of that distressed sound. It was the wolf and he was in great pain.

When he found him the wolf was lying on top of the granite rock. The jaguar raised his paw and petted the grey head gently. The wolf’s eyes opened and he tried to raise his head but he didn’t have the strength.

The wolf whined as he tried to lift his head up again, but he was tired, exhausted and weary to his soul. He didn’t think he had the strength to get up. But then he saw the tears on the jaguar’s face, tears of sorrow for him. How could he not try to fight for him? His Sentinel was so far and yet so close to him. He chose to fight, fight to live for his Sentinel.

The wolf raised his head, though the effort caused him pain, he struggled to get up and lie on his stomach. He panted with the effort as his Sentinel watched him with admiration and hope. 

The wolf looked away into the distance as if something or someone was calling to him but he ignored the call. He loved his Sentinel and he wanted to be with his Sentinel.

He chose life. He chose his Sentinel.

With the greatest effort he could muster the lupine rose up on all four legs, though he was a little unsteady. His gaze never left his Sentinel’s optimistic face.

The black jaguar leant forward and nudged his wolf Guide, their fur brushing together and closing his eyes, he felt his warmth and nearness. A warm light began to surround them.

When he opened his eyes again everything was dark, the blue jungle was gone and he was back in the hospital. The Sentinel also realised he was human again. He crawled out from under his hiding place under Blair’s bed. He stretched and straightened his back, long since bent round as the cat had curled up in his misery. He didn’t know how cats slept like that.

His aches and pains were forgotten as he saw two blue eyes looking at him.

“Blair,” he said happily, the relief evident in his voice.

The Guide smiled back at his Sentinel. But then frowned as he saw the head wound that he knew Guy Baker had caused. He had felt the pain when Jim had been shot. 

“Ji…” the Guide tried to speak but it came out as a strangled croak.

“Shh, don’t talk,” Jim said.

The Sentinel knew he should call for a nurse but he just wanted to look at his Guide for a few more moments to make sure he was alright. He was also astutely aware that he had woken up naked. 

“Simon,” Jim said reluctant to wake his captain up when he needed the sleep, and judging by the odd angle his neck was currently in, he would probably thank him for it in the morning.

“Mmm,” Simon said and then Jim gently shook him. “What…”

“Simon, I have a little problem,” Jim stated.

“Only one,” Simon said as he stretched and then he realised who had spoken.

“Jim, you’re human again. Thank God!!!” then he noticed Jim’s naked condition. “I see what you mean.” Then he glanced over at Blair. “Blair, you’re awake.”

Blair’s eyes were already closing but he smiled encouraging at his friend. Jim wasn’t concerned he knew his Guide was only falling into a natural healing sleep.

“I have some of your clothes in the car; I brought some just in case you needed them quickly.” Simon said as he took off his coat and gave it to his naked detective. “I’ll tell the night nurse and let her know Blair woke up for a few minutes and then go get you those clothes.”

“Thanks, Simon,” Jim said as he sat in a chair beside his Guide’s bed. 

Everything was going to be alright now.

##########

PART 6

Blair was released from the hospital three days later. He was advised by the doctor to take it easy for a few days and with a hovering Sentinel, Blair knew he had no option but comply with the doctor's orders. Once at the loft the Guide was all but frogmarched to the sofa and laid down with an Afghan over the top of him. Blair had had more sleep in the hospital than he wanted to admit to and now he was feeling rested but bored. Blair tried to get up and go to his room for a book but Jim was there in moments. Jim went for the book, one of Blair’s criminology books that he was studying at Rainier. He would miss a few classes by the time he was allowed to return to school, but one of his friends would give him notes and he knew he would soon catch up.

Blair read for a little while knowing that every few minutes his Sentinel would look over at him and make sure he was okay. Blair also knew he would have been checked over by the Sentinel’s senses as well. Blair wasn’t upset by this he just accepted it as part of a Sentinel’s natural conditioning, especially when his Guide was sick or injured.

Snapshots of memories came back unbidden from the events at the cabin. Blair was remembering things, hazy things and fragments of images.

“Jim?” Blair said looking up from his book.

“Yes, Chief, are you alright?” the Sentinel had put aside the newspaper he had been reading and moved to his Guide’s side instantly.

“I’m fine, Jim,” Blair replied with a slight smile on his face to his Sentinel who was in ‘mother hen mode’. “I was just thinking, back at the cabin when Guy had me.”

“Don’t think about that, Chief,” Jim didn’t want to be reminded of the scene, his Guide dying at the hands of another Sentinel.

"How did you find me?"

Jim knew they would have this conversation at some stage. By his actions a Sentinel had died. Even though that Sentinel had his Guide at the time, it was still hard to accept that he had taken another Sentinel's life.

“I wanted to talk to you about that when you were feeling better. You were pretty much out of it when we got there.” And Blair nodded at that admission. “Chief, you remember how you came to be my Guide. The way you found me.”

“Of course, somehow I changed into a wolf and journeying to you all the way from Tacoma.”

“Yes, well I was desperate to find you. We had no leads and we didn’t know where Guy had taken you. Somehow, I don’t know how, but I turned into the black jaguar.”

Blair’s eyes were large and his mouth opened in astonishment.

“You turned into your spirit animal,” Blair managed to say incredulous.

Jim nodded. “Simon witnessed it.”

“He did,” Blair added already thinking up questions to ask the captain. He wanted to know everything that had transpired.

“I know that look, Chief.”

“Huh,” Blair replied looking up at this Sentinel.

“You’ve got a glint in your eyes. You’re planning on grilling Simon for information.”

Blair smiled a crooked smile. “One or two questions,” Jim’s Guide admitted. “This is incredible. I have read a lot of documented evidence about the Sentinel/Guide bond but I have never read of one instance of either the Sentinel or Guide turning into their spirit animals. It needs further study. The implications are incredible.”

Jim couldn’t help but be proud of his Guide. He was smart and intuitive and the gears would already be turning as to how to study this amazing incident. All Jim knew was that his Guide was safe and back where he belonged. That was all that mattered to him.

“We’re back at work in a few days, Chief, and all I know now is that I need to bond with you.”

Blair’s mind was still thinking about the implications of Sentinels and Guides turning into their spirit animals, when he felt himself being lifted up from the sofa. Jim easily carried him to the stairs and up to the loft bedroom above.

Blair thought he was in for a very long bonding session. He also knew how much he needed it as well. Jim lowered him gently down onto the bed. Blair relaxed immediately and lowered his barriers. Jim settled down beside his Guide and sought out that familiar mind. Blair put aside all thoughts of research for the time being as he allowed his Sentinel’s consciousness to wash over him. He sighed with contentment as he became one with his Sentinel.

##########

Two days later Sentinel and Guide were back at work. Everyone in Major Crimes were happy to see the duo. Simon watched as the two men greeted with enthusiasm by the rest of his squad. Sandburg looked better, much better than he had a week ago. They had come very close to losing the Guide that day. Simon allowed himself a wry smile; he wasn’t sure when he had come to care so much about the Guide. But somewhere along the line Blair had gotten inside his heart. He would never tell him so much in words but he had come to admire and value the young Guide’s contribution to his team. He also thought of him as a friend.

Simon stretched and reached for the pineapple Danish he had procured that morning. He took a bite and as he chewed he thought that everything was finally getting back to normal.

##########

Jim reviewed his cases. He still had several open ones. They had been given to other detectives during his period of absence but no one had made any headway. Jim reviewed the new evidence garnered by the other detectives. He was reading through the Steve Tanner death case. The man’s car had gone over the side of an embankment on its drive down the private driveway to his house. A man’s body had been found in the driver’s seat and Jim had detected the unmistakable odour of kerosene in the car. It had seemed an open and shut case until the body of Steve Tanner had turned up a week later, having been found in a shallow grave in woods. So who was the man who had died in Steve Tanner’s car? There was something about this case in particular that was making Jim feel uneasy. Why stage Tanner’s death only for the man’s body to turn up later anyway? Jim had a feeling Mrs Tanner knew more than the grieving widow was letting on.

“Are you alright, my Sentinel?” Blair’s voice suddenly asked him from his side.

“Fine, Chief, just reviewing these case files.” Jim replied turning to look at his Guide who was frowning at him. “You okay? Not tired? Do you need anything?”

“Jim, we’ve only been here an hour. Stop fussing, I’m fine. I’m concerned about you. You’re worried about something.”

“Just the Steve Tanner case, Chief. Something is very wrong with it.”

“I think we should go see Mrs Warren,” Blair added.

“Why, Chief?”

“I don’t know. I just think we should go now. A feeling. She's the key.”

“Come on let’s go do some detective work, partner.”

With a smile the Guide followed his Sentinel. They drove to Cheryl Tanner’s house. When they got there, there was another car parked at the side of the house. Jim ran the plates and discovered they belonged to a Mark Warren from Cascade. 

Jim listened inside the building and heard a male voice say “They are going to find out what happened.” A female voice replied strongly “Not if you keep your mouth shut. We’re nearly there. A few more weeks and we’re in the clear.”

“Come on, Chief,” Jim said.

When Mrs Tanner opened the door she visibly paled. Blair detected surprise and fear emanating from her. But she quickly recovered. Once inside Blair could detect an even stronger fear from the man. The man was terrified of something.

Blair touched his Sentinel’s arm indicating that something was very wrong. Jim nodded slightly and turned his attention to Mrs Tanner who introduced her friend Mark Warren. The name had struck a chord with the detective. Cheryl had phoned Mark Warren the last time he had questioned her, Jim had had the number checked.

“I was wondering if you would accompany us to the station, Mrs Tanner,” Jim asked. 

“Am I under arrest?” she asked.

Jim couldn’t detect a change in her heartbeat but Mark Warren’s had suddenly increased. He was undoubtedly the weak link here. 

“Not at all,” Jim replied oozing charm. “I’d just like a few things clarified.”

“We could do that here?” Mrs Tanner replied. “My husband’s dead and I’m still upset by all this,” she added.

“It would be easier at the station. Unless you’ve got something to hide that is,” Jim added watching her levelly.

“Not at all,” she replied coolly. “I’ll just get my purse.”

Blair kept an eye on the grieving widow as Jim addressed the other man. 

“Mr Warren how did you know Steve Tanner?” Jim asked.

“I, I didn’t,” he stammered clearly nervous. “I’m a friend of Mrs Tanner’s. I came here to offer my support. I know her through work,” he clarified, sweat beading his upper lip.

“If you could come down to the station and make a statement to that effect I would appreciate it.” It was a lame excuse but it seemed to be working.

“Fine, fine, I have nothing to hide,” the man replied. Jim thought that he would make a lousy poker player. 

Jim radioed for a patrol car to pick up the two suspects. He didn’t want the two suspects anywhere near his Guide. The patrol arrived within a few minutes and the two were put into the back. When the car had driven off Jim looked at his Guide. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched the Police car receding into the distance.

“What did you feel?”

“From Mrs Warren loathing when she mentioned her husband and lust when she looked at Mark Warren. She knew I was a Guide but didn’t try to hide her feelings.”

“Perhaps she didn’t realise you were empathic.” Blair nodded at that. “What about Mark Warren?”

“Fear, revulsion, but when he looked at Mrs Tanner there was desire too.”

“Seems our grieving widow isn’t as grieving as everyone thinks. Warren’s heartbeat was tripping double time. I think Warren is our weak link. If we get him to crack we’ll blow this case wide open. Seems like we came here at the right time. You were right on the money there, Chief.”

“We were lucky, Jim.”

Luck had nothing to do with it; Jim knew he had an intuitive Guide. The best Guide a Sentinel could ever have.

##########

It didn’t take Mark Warren long to sing like a bird on his lover. He made a deal for a lighter sentence with the DA’s office and dished the dirt on his lover. Cheryl Tanner was the mastermind to the whole incident. She had first roped her husband into faking his own death for his $250,000 life insurance. They were mortgaged to the hilt and not far off losing everything. They had found and murdered a homeless man, this poor man had been the body found in Steve’s car. But she and her lover had other plans for the money, Cheryl had poisoned her husband and Mark had hidden the body, though he had not done a very good job of it. When the dust had settled Mark was going to move into Cheryl’s home. But although Cheryl Tanner had been the brains, and had been unwavering even after being arrested, she hadn’t countered on her lover being squeamish at the prospect of burying the body and being an accomplice to murder. Mark had been the weak spot and couldn’t wait to get it all off his chest. Now they were both in gaol.

Jim was pleased they had solved the case. Now it was up to the legal system to punish them. 

Jim and Blair sat in ‘Burgers-U-Like’ eating their lunch. Well Jim was eating his; Blair was pushing the fries around on his plate.

“What’s eating you, Chief?” Jim asked as he popped another ketchup covered fry into his mouth.

“Uh,” Blair replied, obviously his mind was somewhere else.

“You seem distracted,” Jim replied concerned. “I was just wondering if something was bothering you.”

“I was just thinking.”

“About?” Jim asked as he turned his attention back to his burger. He had managed to persuade his Guide that he needed the burger and fries and he was going to make sure he enjoyed it.

“The homeless man.”

That wasn’t what Jim had expected his Guide to say. 

“The one that was found in Steve Tanner’s car?”

Blair nodded. “No one knows who he was or where he came from. Did he have family? Is someone out there wondering where he is?”

Jim could see the nurturing aspect of his Guide shining from him. It made him feel proud at that moment to call Blair his Guide.

“If it makes you feel any better. I’ll do a bit of digging and see if I can find out who he is.”

“Really,” Blair replied brightening.

“I can’t promise that I’ll find out who he is but I promise you I’ll do my best to find out and if he has a family. Okay?”

“Thanks, Jim,” Blair replied returning his attention back to his lunch. “You do realise this is just a one off,” he said as he picked up his burger. “We can’t eat like this every day.”

“Yes, Chief, I do realise that. But I also can’t eat lettuce leaves and tofu every day either ,Chief.”

Blair smiled “I wouldn’t ask you to,” though he knew he would never win that war. “A balanced diet is the best way to go. So a little indulgence like this won’t make much difference.”

“You enjoying that burger there, Chief?”

“Uh-huh,” Blair mumbled guiltily as he chewed the juicy hamburger.

Jim smiled and carried on with his own meal. A little while later as they chatted companionably Blair suddenly stopped and looked round him.

“What is it, Chief?”

“Jim, someone in this restaurant is planning to commit murder tonight.”

“What! Are you sure?”

“Their emotions are very strong.”

Jim looked round at the crowded restaurant. There had to be at least thirty people not including staff in the building. The Sentinel cast his senses out seeing if anyone was giving off any telltale signs he could sense, but there was nothing untoward. But he could tell by the look on Blair’s face that he was serious. 

Jim looked round the restaurant again. Blair had a habit of helping him solve cases. It looked like he was pretty good at finding them too. He couldn’t arrest thirty people. He sighed as he thought of how he could proceed. It was just another day in the life of his empathic Guide. 

“The feeling’s gone now, Jim,” Blair stated.

“Okay, Chief, maybe it was just a random thought and it wasn’t meant in such a way.” Blair wasn’t sure what to believe. “Do you recognise anyone?” 

Blair shook his head. Jim recognised a couple of detectives from Homicide but everyone else appeared to be random strangers. 

“I know it’s like a needle in a haystack and you think I’m daft for even mentioning it,” Blair said feeling foolish.

“No, Chief, if you ever have any feelings like that or anything to add to an investigation you tell me okay. You leave it to me to decide if it’s relevant or not.” Blair nodded. “There’s not a lot I can do.” 

“I understand,” Blair replied disheartened.

“Blair, Police work can be hard at times. You have to understand that, like doctors, we can’t save everyone.”

Blair nodded understanding what Jim was telling him. He just hoped they could help everyone.

“Now finish your lunch and if you feel anything else let me know, okay.”

“Okay,” Blair replied.

But he felt nothing else but the usual emotions emanating from people chatting with their friends or family, as he continued to eat.

After the meal they could do nothing but leave. Blair couldn’t help but wonder if one of those patrons was going to be murdered that evening. And there was nothing he could do to prevent it. 

Sentinel and Guide sat in Jim’s car looking at the restaurant's front.

“There’s nothing we can do,” Jim stated.

“I know.”

Jim started the engine and started to leave the restaurant’s car park. It was something that Blair wasn’t going to forget. They weren’t omnipotent, and as Jim said they couldn’t save everyone. But Blair hoped that he made a difference and with his help Jim could save the next victim before it was too late. With that going round in his mind, taking the positive from the negative, Blair’s thoughts turned to upbeat ones. 

They drove back to the station so Jim could continue his detective work and they could continue with their role as Sentinel and Guide and help keep the people of Cascade safe.

The End

February 2013


End file.
